Driving a vehicle over road bumps, potholes, etc., may result in positive and/or negative force(s) to a vehicle body and/or objects inside the vehicle. Moreover, when a vehicle brakes and/or steers, the vehicle body may accelerate in one or more directions. The vehicle body and/or objects in the vehicle may experience shock, vibration, etc., caused by such accelerations. Moreover, such accelerations typically result in a change of a yaw, a roll, a pitch, a vertical position, etc., of the vehicle body and/or objects in the vehicle.